Samantha
"We can't back down, we must keep fighting."-'' Samantha to George in The New Adventures 4 Samantha is George's girlfriend who is always there to help him when she can. 'Background' Story 7- Evil Leader: Samantha first appears when Brett punches George hard in the stomach. She asks George if he is okay and they immediatley like eachother. Not long after Brett had become a bully, it was heard that Samantha and George were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Story 8- Darkness Abound: Brett later attacks George and Samantha and is told by Darkness to hit her. Brett nearly does but he eventually refuses. Brett arrives at Samanthas house and calls George to tell him so. He only does this to scare George and he leaves before George even gets there. Story 9- Fight of the Friends: Samantha gets another visit from Brett who claims to be good now. She allows him to come inside and they seem to like eachother. However, soon Brett reveals that he still works for Darkness and that hes only doing this to lure George over. He begins to drown her in her in-door pool when George and Tim Allender show up to stop him. Samantha then witnessed as Brett battled with George and Tim. Story 10- The Last Stand: Samantha jumps in during the fight and tries to fight Darkness. She is no match for him and is quickly pushed out of the way. She later tends to George and Tim when they are injured. After the fight has ended, George get her to really like him and they close in for a kiss. She last appears with Tye, George, Tim, and Brett as they celebrate their victory. The New Adventures Part 1- Old Wounds: Samantha is reveled to still be the girlfriend of George and that they are going on a date soon. Samantha appears in the secret meeting with the others. But when Blade attacks, she hides. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: Samantha meets with the others as they search for missing S.S.C members. They all find Night Riser, who turns out to be Nick! She later helps fight in the war. Samantha is the second one to be knocked out, after she is tackled. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: Samantha, George, and Tye wake up in a fortress owned by the Brotherhood of Death. They try to escape but are caught. They get into a short fight, but lose due to the fact that their hands are still tied up. They later tell Blade that he needs to make the Brotherhood of Death work with the S.S.C to defeat THEM. Blade agrees and frees them. Samantha and the others later tell Brett and Tim that THEM is defeated, but the S.S.C was pretty-much destroyed. She then helps them as they begin to bring the S.S.C back to life. 'Personality' Samantha is a nice girl who is very loving toward others. She is very trusting towards others (Which can sometimes be her downfall). She is picky on how people treat her as well. She sometimes feels very brave and other times she is more nervous. 'Abilities' Samantha has learned how to hold her ground in a fight. She also does seem to be able to hold her breath for a while. 'Attire' Samantha seems to wear shirts with flowers on them mostly. And she sometimes even wears a flower in her hair. Side-note * Brett Blakley, (leader of the S.S.C) meeting #58 ''...I'm afraid George could not show up today. He just "had" to go on a date with his girlfriend Samantha. I swear, if I had a dime for every time they went on a date; I could reward everybody here with E-Sticks. But I guess he can't help it, I could reward everyone with two E-Sticks if I had a dime for every time I saw someone starring at Samantha. If I know George, he's gonna come back here tomarrow worried that he didn't give her the "perfect" date... 'Trivia' *Originally, Samantha was going to beat up Darkness for a while, in the fight. *Samantha is the only girl in the stories. *It is unknown if Samantha ever joins the S.S.C. But it is likely.